ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Trent: Martial Arts Extraordinaire
|genre = Adventure Martial Arts Super heroes Comedy Drama|num_seasons = 6|num_episodes = 156|runtime = 26 minutes |company = Man of Action Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Netflix|network = |country = United States|language = English|first_aired – last_aired = 2020 - present|picture_format = 1080p (HDTV)|next = Rise of the New Ninja|BGcolor = orange|starring = Paul Tylak James Sie Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle-Griffin Sean Schemmel Kevin Michael Richardson}} is an American martial-arts superhero comedy animated television series created by Man of Action and is coming soon to Netflix in May 2020. Plot 15-year-old high school student, Trent Jackieman learns martial arts from Master Jenji and goes under the name “The Ninja Crusader” and protects his city from Lord Dragonort and other potential threats. Characters Main Protagonists * Trent Jackieman/The Ninja Crusader (voiced by Paul Tylak) - a 16-year old martial artist trained by Master Jenji and becomes a superhero of martial arts. * Master Jenji (voiced by James Sie) - the master of Trent and owner of the dojo. * Tonnathan "Tony" Kent/Mega Iron (voiced by Jason Marsden) - the smart kid who was saved by Trent from a bully who was picking on him, and was Trent's best friend since then. *[[Francine Von Deedee|'Francine Von Deedee']] (voiced by Ruby Jay) - a Martial artist like Trent, who is tough but secretly likes Trent. Main Antagonists *'Lord Dragonort' (voiced by Sean Schemmel 1-2, Mark Hamill 3-8) - a humanoid Dragon who was once Jenji’s student until he became evil. He seeks to rule the Earth with an army of dragons. *'Dr. Thunder '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a mad scientist supervillain who mutates animals into mindless monsters using a radioactive chemical. *'Deronite' - an alien race of energy beings bent on taking over the Earth. *'Boxer Joe' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - a former boxer who has turned his life to a life of crime. *'Buggy and Bean' (voiced by Josh Gad and Stephen Root) - the first two thugs that Trent faced when he started being a hero. *'Sebastian Akashima/Dark Ninja' (voiced by Yuki Matsuzaki) - a Japanese-American ninja-like hitman who set his eyes on Trent, whom he sees him as his "one and only perfect rival". *'Mrs. Rulfington' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a calm and cool-headed, but serious-minded crime boss who turn herself into an anthropomorphic panther-like being, she also get often be ticked when most peoples often make fun of her name. *'Scarface' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a mercenary outlaw who has swords only for weapons. *'Lioness' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a dangerous, and yet fun-loving and ditzy female ninja-like assassin who is Sebastian's on-again/off-again love interest, due to their different backgrounds. *'Game Mistress' (voiced by Jennifer Morrison) - a cool-headed, calm and cunning, yet tough-as-nails video game-based villainess who create game-based challenges and booby traps to test out Trent on a daily basis at times. *'Ziggy Hartman/Savager/The Superior Ninja' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - Trent's former friend who's a huge outcast, like being bullied, feeling neglected by his strict and abusive parents, doesn't do well at school and treat like a total nobody, which cause him to become one of Trent's deadliest enemies. In the 5-part episode arc The Superior Ninja, he reforms and be the hero as''' The Superior Ninja', until he gives Trent back his body. *'The Songwriter''' (voiced by Ariel Winter) - a girl who only uses her singing voice to speak. And with her hypnosis song, she can put anyone under her spell and do her bidding. *'Mick Jay MacKnight' (voiced by Paul Eiding) - an elderly retired crime boss who seeks to continues his criminal empire and is Mrs. Rulfington's personal idol. **'Jessie "Jesse" MacKnight' (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) - Mick's daughter who helps her father restoring his criminal empire, who often hate being called "Jesse". **'Maxwell' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - Mick's personal expert marksman, electric expert and an expert in mixing both brain and brawn. **'Finn' (voiced by Khary Payton) - Maxwell's friend/partner who's Mick's personal weapons expert and formed a brother-like bond with Maxwell. **'Randall' (voiced by Santino Fontana) - Mick's fellow minion who often acts like a total ditzy goofball, but does often somewhat make a few good plans. *'Experiment X' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a giant monster created as a biological weapon by a group of rogue scientists. *'Guckworth' (voiced by Jonathan Freeman) - a formerly rich man who was mutated into a glob-like monster. *'Goblin Gang' - a group of thugs with goblin masks who try to take over the city with fairy tale magic. **'George Suberneat/Goblin Prince' (voiced by Dante Basco) - the leader of the Goblin gang. **'Fiona Lincoln/Goblin Princess' (voiced by Lindsay Lohan) - George’s girlfriend and assistant leader of his gang. **'Gera-Goblin' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a member of the Goblin gang who is the toughest member. *'Madame Imposter' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a mysterious and unknown, but yet very dangerous opponent who was able to disguise herself, even disguising her voice, as anyone. *'Dr. Terrance "Terry" Cox' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a criminal scientist who was the former friend of Dr. Thunder. **'Ninja-Slayer' (voiced by Matthew Wood )- a highly advanced robot that was design to hunt down and kills ninjas. *'Bomber Sam' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a French accented bomber who loves to bows up stuff for fun. *'Charlene "Charlie" O'Kennett/Ninja Conqueror' (voiced by Tina Fey) - an powerful and dangerous, but somewhat dim-witted and clumsy ninja-themed villainess. *'Cameron "Cam" Pearlson/Gamer' (voiced by Darren Criss) - an bullied college gamer who uses game-themed gimmicks to seek vengeance on the one who bullies him until encounter the Ninja Crusader, whom he's a huge fan of, and often challenge him, at times. *'Keith Stromm' (voiced by Tim Curry) - Principal Stormm's troubled brother who's a powerful and dangerous crime boss, forming an strong, yet dangerous rivalry with Mick, Mrs. Ruffington and Ms. Nobody. **'Sari/Aftershock' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - an electric-powered villainess who has a strong sense of humor. **'Geoffrey/Ramhorn' - one of Keith's powered minions who's strong, but doesn't speak, he transforms into a rhinoceros/bison-like hybrid. **'Kyle/Elementor' (voiced by Doug Preis) - an elemental-powered minion who often gets confused, at times, and controls several elements, like fire, water, earth, ice, and gravity. **'Mitchell "Mitch"/Electromagnet' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - an extremely ambitious minion who possesses the powers of Electromagnetic energy where he often get the job done, even it often sometimes go over his head, at times, and is one of Keith's new recruits. **'Franklin "Frank"/Diablo' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - a rather sarcastic minion who has the power of a demon due to the experiments they put on him. *'Dark Trent Jackieman/Dark Crusader' (also voiced by Paul Tylak) - an evil yet alternative version of Trent, whom from another dimension where he was corrupt and turn by evil by Lord Dragonort, thus becoming his servant. *'Toadster' - a mute frog-themed criminal who spreads chaos around he goes. *'Ms. Nobody' (voiced by Susan Blu) - a female crime boss who is rather very mysterious and likes to hide in the shadows during her numerous encounters with the Ninja Crusader, even also often likes to challenge Mick, Keith and Mrs. Ruffington in her own game. **'Rodger "Hacker" Hobbs III' (voiced by Jay Baruchel) - a Canadian-accent criminal and one of Ms. Nobody's minions who is known for his computer hacking skills and is somewhat of a clumsy at times. **'Nevel "Fighter" Krane' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - one of Ms. Nobody's minions who is skilled in a few types of martial arts and is adventurous and enthusiastic but somewhat laid-back. **'Eli "Johnny Boy" O'Jones V' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - one of Ms. Nobody's minions who wield a whip and often throws his enemies like a lasso, he also has a secret crush Tygra Shark. **'Tygra Shark' (voiced by Tara Strong) - one of Ms. Nobody's minions who were one of Keith's new recruits before betraying him and joins Ms. Nobody's army, despite her both often hate taking orders and "fight first, talk later", she also turns into a hammerhead shark/tiger-like hybrid. *'Kaley Jamie "K.J." Mandel/Awesome Archer' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an archer-theme villainess who seeks to commit one of the most biggest crimes in the world and hate when she often not taking seriously by the other villains. *'Shiro Langstein/Captain Demolishor' (voiced by BD Wong) - a Japanese-Canadian criminal who seek to an ultimate battle with the Ninja Crusader. *'Legion of Vile', consisting of: **'Samantha "Sam" McGawin II/Magnet-Woman' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the head leader of the Legion of Vile, an egotistical yet hot-headed scientist who possesses magnetokinesis and has a superiority complex to prove that she is the most smartest person in the world. **'Wilson "Willy" Pennington/Aerowave' (voiced by ) - an aerokinesis-powered criminal TBD **'Crispus Pennington/Booster Shot' (voiced by ) - **'Lauren "Laura" Dirkins/Ultra Lass' (voiced by ) - a high school dropout who develops superhuman abilities, such as, teleportation, flight, heat vision, geokinesis, and invulnerability, making her a very powerful yet dangerous threat. **'V.O.L.T. (Virus Operator Limitless Terminator)' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a former creation of Dr. Thunder who he thinks that he has abandoned and choose to battle the Ninja Crusader on his own before joining the Legion of Vile. Supporting * Sophia Kindleman (voiced by Mindy Cohn) - a popular girl in school who Trent has a crush on. *'Marcus Coffinsmurf' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a school bully in Trent’s grade and jockey of the football team. *'Gem Jackieman' (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - a loving caring mother of Trent but is also a divorced parent of two. She owns a diner on the ground floor of their townhouse. *'Emma Jackieman' (voiced by Leah Mei Gold) - Trent’s cute but sometimes annoying sister who also lives with her mother and her brother. *'David Jackieman' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Trent’s divorced father who was once a martial artist until a tragedy happened between him and Gem that caused their divorce. *'Vicki McParks' (voiced by Kat Graham) - a delinquent who's may seem like a jerk, but does shown to be a good heart and is both very warm and friendly at times. *'Officer Jacob LeMalch' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - a police officer who doesn't trust the Ninja Crusader at first in "Trent's Beginning Part 1 & 2", but now trusts him during the rest of the series for saving his daughter. *'Mr. Vanderson' (voiced by David Kaye) - a Canadian-American who's Trent's history teacher and often like a father-figure to him. *'Stacy Bushman' (voiced by Pamela Adlon) - a shy goth girl who is friends with Trent and Tony. But also has a crush on Trent. During Season 3, she and Trent started dating. *'Glenn' (voiced by Beck Bennett) - the dojo's janitor who often hang out with Trent and learn an few martial arts skills on his own, but can often be very curious about somethings at times. *'Principal Michelle Stormm' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Trent's principal who may seem very hardworking and ambitious, but does shown kindness to her fellow students and act like a mother-student to them as well. *'Gouku Akashiba' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Sebastian's young kind-hearted, but yet sometime serious-minded brother. *'Brody Kent' (voiced by David Tennant) - Tony's overworking father and Trent's science teacher. *'Mayday "May" Kent' (voiced by Amy Landecker) - Tony's caring but overprotective mother. *'Wendiego “Wendy” Yoduski' (voiced by Cherami Leigh) - a genius who stalks Tony because she has a crush on him. *'Mike Leonardo ' (voiced by Eddie Deezen) - Trent’s cousin who is a comic book geek. *'Matsuki Usagi' (voiced by Zach Tyler Eisen) - Trent’s Japanese pen pal and martial artist. *'Xavier Felaouse' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a famous surfer in the world. *'Kandy Lagoon' - a mute and shy friend of Tony's who communicates with sign language. *'Zackary “Zac” Howardman' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a German classmate of Trent who likes food a lot. *'Katie Adoramen' (voiced by Andrea Libman) - a party planner who loves parties. *'Thomas LaMleur' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - Trent’s classmate and one of the famous singers of all time. *'Daigo Harda' (voiced by Sab Shimono) - an good friend of Jenji and the second owner of the dojo after Jenji passes away who's often help out Trent, whom he often train him more, but both mentally and physical. *'Jennifer "Jen" Kennett' (voiced by Leah Mei Gold) - a Asian-American classmate of Trent who a fan of the Ninja Crusader and make/wrote fanfics about him. *'Detective Maria O'Wayne' (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - a somewhat rather curious police detective. *'Officer Stephen Robbinson' (voiced by Bob Joles) - a rather incredibly ambitious yet friendly police officer who is good friend with Jacob, whom he often see him as a brother. *'Thomas "Tommy" Von Deedee' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Francine's father who's criticize the Ninja Crusader, due to him blaming the Ninja Crusader for the death of his daughter, since it wasn't his fault. Episodes See, List of episodes Production Animation This show has the same animation of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. Trivia * Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Martial Arts Category:Martial Arts TV shows Category:Superhero television series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Billy2009 Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Man of Action Category:2020s American animated television series Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Web Series Category:Web series Category:Animated web series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure